Am I Loosing My Best Friend?
by dapper-as-toast
Summary: Blaine tells Kurt he cant hang out because he has a date. This causes feelings to emerge.


**Hi guys! My name is Christina. This is one of the very first fics that I wrote last year but finally decided to put online. Contains BFF!Klaine. I know the title kind of sucks and so does the summary but whatever. I hope you all enjoy it! Please check out my tumblr: no-seclasstian :D**

Kurt and Blaine pulled up in the McKinley High parking lot like they did every morning. Blaine had insisted on them carpooling in Kurt's navigator since they lived so close. Blaine jumped out and grabbed both of their bags while Kurt sat in the car a little bit longer.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kurt's sweet voice filled the car.

"Um," Blaine bit his lip. He hadn't really told Kurt about his plans cause he was afraid of how he would react. He knew Kurt kind of had a small crush on him, but he thought it would blow over.

"Actually I have a date tonight."

Kurt froze, those words repeating in his head over and over. He shook his head. "Wait, what? A date? With who?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but he couldn't bother with that right now. How could Blaine do this and not let him know?

"Yes, with Marcy from History class. She stopped me after class the other day and asked me out."

"And you said yes."

"Well yeah why would I tell her no? Is there a problem?"

Kurt got out of the car, not looking him in the eyes. "Nope. Definitely not." He slammed the door. "Have fun then." And he stormed off towards the front doors.

"Wait! Kurt!" Blaine ran after him. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Nothing, okay?"

People were staring now and Kurt was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"No we will talk now! Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden? Because I have a date?"

"Well it's not-"

"Don't be mad at me just because I have someone and you don't!"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. His eyes began to burn as they filled with tears.

Blaine's eyes widen when he realized what he had said. "Kurt… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please listen to me-"He grabbed Kurt's arm but he jerked away.

"Do not touch me. Do not talk to me. Don't anything! Fuck you Blaine." He turned and practically ran into school. Blaine could hear the boys sobbing until the doors shut.

He looked around at everyone looking at him and walked into the school. He didn't make it far though, as soon as he got to his locker, he leaned up against it, shutting his eyes and sighed.

"You are one clueless asshole do you know that?"

He knew that voice well.

"What are you talking about Santana?"

"Hummel. You two totally have this school boy in love puppy dog feelings for one another."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't even," She stopped him. "You know he is in totally love with you and you're in totally love with him but you have so much fucking gel in your hair that its seeping into your brain and causing you to have word shit. "

"I am not in love with Kurt, Santana!" he answered quickly. "We're best friends."

"Yeah yeah just like Brittany and I huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. You've probably ruined everything anyways. You of all people should know how sensitive he is and yet you say something stupid like that."

He took a deep breath and banged his head back against the lockers.

"You need to fix this Blaine. I'm not afraid to chop your balls off for hurting my boy." She shrugged and walked off.

Blaine thought about it all day. He didn't have anything with Kurt since he was a grade below him. And he didn't see him at lunch because… well he was too scared.

As he walked to Glee he became more and more nervous. What if Kurt or Santana had told the Glee Club what happened and they all hated him. Would he get kicked out? Would they hate him?

But that didn't matter. Blaine was ready to talk to Kurt. He needed to fix all of this. He hadn't done anything in the rest of his classes cause he was so busy thinking about Kurt.

When he walked in he saw everyone chatting away with each other. Everyone, but Kurt.

"Sorry Hobbit." Santana appeared in front of him. "He left earlier. Said he wasn't feeling good."

"Shit of course he did! What am I supposed to do now?" They were only speaking loud enough for the both of them to hear.

She scoffed. "What do you think you should do dumbass? You go and you get your man back Blaine!"

Blaine's cheeks flushed. His man. It had such a nice ring to it. His Kurt.

It was so weird, he had never thought anything like this before. It was like a light that had been flipped on that day.

He walked out, ignoring the calls from his fellow Glee Clubbers and silently thanked Santana for not saying anything to them.

When he reached the parking lot, he noticed Kurt's navigator still parked in the same spot it was this morning.

As he got closer he could see a figure inside. It must be Kurt.

He looked inside the window and noticed the seat was laid back quite a bit, allow him to lay down. He was faced away from the window. Boy was he beautiful. It was like he was seeing a brand new Kurt. Except he wasn't new. He was the same old perfect Kurt. Blaine was just too stupid to open his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath and knocked softly on the window.

Kurt turned over. When he saw who it was, he immediately locked the doors and gave him his best death glare.

"Damnit Kurt! Let me in! Please! I want to apologize!"

Kurt looked up at him for a few moments. Blaine noticed how red and puffy his eyes were.

After a moment, Kurt finally unlocked the door.

Blaine rushed over to the other side and got into the passenger side. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt's voice was cold.

"Yes I do. What I said was totally uncalled for."

"But it's the truth."

"Kurt, no!" He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're amazing. Anybody would be lucky to be able to call you theirs. Whether as a partner... or a friend."

Kurt smiled slightly.

"I love you Blaine. So much more than I should."

"I know." Blaine reached up and cupped his cheek, his thumb feeling wetness. "And I love you. Maybe not in the way you really want me to but… I don't know."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly. It felt so much better than either of them could imagine. They fit together perfectly. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm gently. It could have been seconds, it could've been hours. Neither really paid attention.

Kurt was the first to pull away though. Blaine's lips were still puckered, wanting more. But his eyes fluttered open. Gosh Kurt was beautiful.

"Wow… that was amazing." Blaine's voice was low and almost breathy.

"I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. "Don't. I liked it."

They both looked in each other's eyes and blushed.

They kissed again, but this time it was much more passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other. Lips moving, almost in a rush. Like they were afraid of losing each other.

Blaine pulled back slightly, their foreheads still pressed together. "We should probably cool down a bit."

Kurt giggled slightly.

"I don't know…what I am. I don't really think a label is necessary. What I do know is I love you too."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's knuckles. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he was this happy.

**The End! Just a little drabble. I hope to continue writing these and maybe move onto a multi-chapter story sometime! Please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
